


No good deed will she do again.

by firestarter3d



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Latin, Non-Linear Narrative, Regret, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Spells & Enchantments, Spoilers, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Ok a couple of these things did and didnt happen. Up to you to watch the show and figure out which. And not all events are in order.





	No good deed will she do again.

Nick!

Consumpta est caro eius partibus ne facile rumpatur  
Ne derelinquas ejus sanguis sine labe  
Qui cæsum dimiserunt eum tamen  
Let him nullum dolorem sentiunt  
Fiat ossa non conteram eum  
Utcumque conantur  
Perdere  
Ne umquam eo die

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die  
Let him never die

Consumpta est caro eius partibus ne facile rumpatur  
Ne derelinquas ejus sanguis sine labe  
Qui cæsum dimiserunt eum tamen  
Let him nullum dolorem sentiunt  
Fiat ossa non conteram eum  
Utcumque conantur

Ugh! What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Nick, where are you?  
Already dead or bleeding?

(Shows a flash of nick being dragged away by Lillith)

One more disaster  
I can add to my generous supply?

No good deed goes unpunished  
(Shows Theo with the magic rope)

No act of charity goes unresented  
(Shows Harvey with a shotgun behind his brother)

No good deed goes unpunished  
(Shows Harvey breaking up with Sabrina after she gives him the magic pencils)

That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead

(Shows her signing her name in the devils book)

No good deed  
Goes unpunished

Rosalind (shows rosalind losing her sight)

Theo (shows theo getting his wooden arm chopped off)

Nick! 

Nick! (Shows nick getting dragged off again)

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?

(Shows her trying to revive harveys brother)

Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why  
No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well  
Well, look at what well-meant did

(Shows all her friends dead and Nick screaming in agony)

All right, enough  
So be it, so be it then  
Let all Of hell be agreed

(An army of demons appears behind her)

I'm evil through and through

(Hellfire spouts up around her)

Since I can not succeed  
Nick in saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed will I do again!


End file.
